


Valentine's Day

by Khylara



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day and Nicky has a little something for Gil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

  
It was late, or incredibly early in the morning if you wanted to think of it that way. Everyone was either on their way out the door or had already left; most of the labs were dark, the entire floor as quiet as a grave.  
  
Well...maybe not THAT quiet. Pretty close, though.  
  
I ran into Warrick on his way out. "Hey, Griss." He thrust a file folder into my hand. "Write up on the last case."  
  
I frowned; just what I needed, more paperwork. "Thanks," I said dryly, adding it to the pile in my hand; I was collecting from out bins. My eyes widened when I took in Warrick's outfit; he had changed into a nice shirt and slacks and even made the attempt to tame his hair. It could only mean one thing. "Date?"  
  
He ducked his head in embarrassment. "Breakfast with Madeline in Vice. She just made detective." At my confused little frown he explained, "Tall, long black hair, used to pull hooker detail?"  
  
She sounded vaguely familiar; I had probably run into her at a crime scene. "Have a good time," I said as I stepped around him, heading for my own office. I turned back, thinking of something. Or rather, someone. "Have you seen Nick?"  
  
He shook his head. "Not for awhile. I think he left with Cath and Sara. I saw him go out with them."  
  
My frown deepened; usually Nick doesn't leave without stopping by to see me first. "Okay, thanks," I said absently, barely hearing Warrick's own goodbye as I headed back down the hall.  
  
 _He's getting tired of you,_ the little voice of self doubt in my head piped up. _You knew it would happen eventually._  
  
 _Shut up,_ I mentally snarled as I walked. H _e probably had a very good reason for leaving without stopping by. Something important he had to do, and I was in a meeting or something._  
  
 _You've been at your desk all night and you know it_ , the little voice chimed in cheerfully. _Face it, Grissom. It's only a matter of time before it happens._ There was a pause. _After all, what would a gorgeous man like him want with someone like you?_  
  
I didn't have an answer for that, mainly because it hit a little too close to the truth. I wonder the same thing myself at least a dozen times a day. Nicky's beautiful. He can have just about anyone he wants. Why in the hell was he with me?  
  
My little voice piped up again; it just didn't know when to shut up today. _You know how pathetic it looks? An old man like you clinging to him?_  
  
 _It's not like that,_  I protested feebly. It was a weak argument even to my ears. _It's not. Nicky loves me._  
  
 _And how would you know what love is? You've been alone all your life._ The little voice scoffed mockingly. _You could just be an easy fuck to him for all you know_.  
  
I didn't have a comeback for that, either. Another thought that hit too close to home.  
  
Although that thought does Nicky an injustice; he wears his heart on his sleeve and if he doesn't like something - or someone - it shows. Always has; I think it's the Texas in him. So I know he cares about me.  
  
But my little voice had a point as well; I really didn't know. There's never been anyone in my life like Nicky before. I could just be seeing what I want to see, rose colored glasses and all.  
  
"There you are!" I looked up to see Nick come out of my office. "Wondering where you got to." He nodded toward the stack of file folders in my hand. "Doing your rounds?"  
  
"Yeah." Stepping around him, I dropped the files into my own in box. "I thought you left."  
  
He shook his head as he followed me in and closed the door. "No, I never leave without seeing you first."  
  
"Warrick saw you go out with Catherine and Sara," I explained, feeling like an idiot. I should never have doubted Nicky, never questioned. But...well…old habits. I question everything.  
  
"Oh, that. Had to get something from my car." he cocked his head, his brow furrowed in concern. "You okay?"  
  
I didn't look at him. "Fine."  
  
"No you're not. You're the worst liar I've ever seen." Very gently he cupped my face in his hand, angling it up enough so our eyes met. "You've been thinking too much again," he observed after a moment. "I can always tell."  
  
I couldn't deny that even if I wanted to. Before I could say anything Nicky wrapped his arms away and drew me into a thorough kiss that erased not only my doubts but pretty much all coherent thought whatsoever.  
  
After awhile, Nicky drew away a little and rested his forehead against mine. "Better?" he asked softly, his Texas drawl sending a shiver down my spine.  
  
I couldn't help smiling. "Better," I agreed, relaxing in Nicky's strong arms. "Sorry."  
  
"Nothing to apologize for, darlin'," he murmured, brushing a kiss against my temple before letting me go. To my surprise, he picked up a bright red bag and handed it to me. "Happy Valentine's Day."  
  
I glanced at my desk calendar. I had known it was coming - with all the trappings, even in Vegas, it's a little hard to miss - but I usually ignored it. Never had a reason to celebrate it before now.  
  
I stared at the shiny foil bag for a moment before glancing back at Nick. "Thank you. But you didn't have to."  
  
"I know I didn't. I wanted to." He leaned over and gave me another lingering kiss before he sprawled into a nearby chair. "Go ahead. Open it."  
  
I reached into the bag and pulled out a small gold foil box. My eyes widened when I saw the name stamped on the velvet ribbon; it was a high end candy shop in one of the casinos. I grinned; trust Nicky to be traditional.  
  
I opened the box to reveal several rows of small chocolates. They looked like raisins - and someone who didn't know better would think they were.  
  
I knew better.  
  
I glanced up at Nick, who shrugged and grinned as well. "They were out of grasshoppers."  
  
"I like ants, too," I said, still grinning. Traditional...with a twist.  
  
He wrinkled his nose. "Don't know how you can eat that stuff," he commented.  
  
"You don't really taste them under the chocolate. All you get is the crunch." I held out the box. "Try one."  
  
Nicky held out his hand to wave me off. "No, thanks. Those are definitely for you." He paused, nodding toward the bag. "There's something else in there that's for us."  
  
My eyebrows went up; something else? Closing the candy box, I put it on the desk and reached back into the bag. Pulling out a small, tissue-paper wrapped bundle, I opened it...  
  
And immediately blushed.  
  
Wrapped in the white paper was a pair of silk boxers. Black silk. With little red hearts all over them.  
  
I looked up at Nicky, who was grinning from ear to ear. "Saw them and I couldn't help picturing you in them." he said, his own cheeks coloring a little under his tan. "I was kinda hoping you'd put them on when we got home if you're not too tired."  
  
I couldn't say anything; Nicky had managed to surprise me speechless. I still can't get over the fact that he desires me, wants me. Then he does stuff like this and he proves it to me all over again. Does wonders for my ego, let me tell you.  
  
After a moment, I found my voice. "I'm not tired if you're not." A warm feeling swept through me when a delighted smile appeared on Nicky's face. Encouraged by that smile, I reached into my desk drawer and pulled out a bag of my own. "And I'll wear yours if you wear mine."  
  
He peeked into the bag, his eyes going wide when he saw what was inside. "Not much to it, is there?" he asked.  
  
I felt my cheeks grow hot again. There wasn't much to it; the briefs were skimpy, see-through and indecent as all hell. I had seen them in a sex shop display window while on a call and had immediately pictured Nicky in them. Had made it damned difficult to concentrate on the crime scene at the time. Not to mention causing me to go through a dozen different kinds of embarrassment when I found the courage to go back and get them.  
  
A hand gently tilted my chin up and I found myself meeting Nicky's warm dark eyes. "You know something? You're awfully cute when you blush."  
  
Which only made me blush more.  
  
Nicky pulled me even closer and before I knew what hit me I was sitting on his lap and having my breath kissed away. Sighing, I wrapped my arms around him and lost myself in perfection. It felt so good...so right...being in his arms...  
  
Being loved...  
  
When the kiss ended, I met his eyes again, swallowing hard. "I love you," I whispered, barely able to get the words out.  
  
Nick's eyes widened a little; I couldn't blame him for his surprise. I've never said those three little words to him before this, not once in all the months we've been together. It's not that I didn't feel it; my heart's been wrapped up in Nicky for a long time. But I've never been good with words, especially when they have anything to do with feelings.  
  
He brushed a finger along my cheek, his eyes never leaving mine. "I love you, too, Gil," he breathed before sealing the words with another heart-stopping kiss.  
  
No more questions. No more doubts. And for the first time in a long time, the little voice in my head was blessedly silent.  
  
Happy Valentine's Day, indeed.

 


End file.
